1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to mechanical locks and more specifically relates to the installation and removal of cylinder type locks to and from a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Installation of locks for hinged swinging glass doors or other doors is often a time consuming process that involves installing both a housing in one part of the framework and a latch receptacle in the other part of framework to be secured. In many cases, the locking elements are permanently installed into the housing. However replacement of the locking mechanism is often required when the occupants move or when the lock has been damaged due to theft or other occurrence.
A removable lock cylinder has been developed that may be removed and installed without removing the associated housing. Such removable lock cylinders typically include machined threads having a narrow pitch. The associated housing also includes a threaded bore of a complementary pitch such that the lock cylinder may be threaded into a housing and inhibit the outward movement of the lock cylinder relative to the housing. A set screw is commonly used to inhibit rotational movement of the lock cylinder relative to the housing.
There are several drawbacks to this common means of installation. First of all, both the lock cylinder and housing must be machined with threads. Often a larger portion than is necessary is threaded to accommodate housings of different dimensions or framework of varying thickness. In addition, during installation or removal, the threading and unthreading of the locking cylinder takes a significant amount of time. Due to the narrow pitch, damage to either the threading in the bore or on the locking cylinder may cause a misalignment between the two elements and inhibit proper installation and can also destroy the threads on the cylinders which are made from brass or zinc.
What is needed is a relatively simplified and inexpensive system and method for installing and replacing cylinder locks saving both manufacturing time and installation time thus reducing the overall costs for both the manufacturer and the installer.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a quick removable cylindrical lockset is provided for use in conjunction with a housing having an aperture wall defining an aperture with a predetermined diameter to provide access to the interior of the housing which contains a latching mechanism. The aperture also includes at least one notch projecting radially outwardly from the aperture wall. A set screw is mounted from the housing to engage a groove in the barrel section of the cylinder which also includes a keyhold plug insert. At least one tab projecting radially outwardly from the barrel may be inserted through the notch such that the barrel section may be rotated to engage the tab against the interior surface of the housing to resist removal of the lockset relative to the housing.
In another embodiment the aperture includes a pair of diametrically opposed notches and the barrel section of the cylindrical lockset includes a pair of diametrically opposed tabs for alignment with said notches during insertion of the lockset into the housing.
In yet another embodiment, a sleeve is provided for placement around the lockset to provide a trim or finishing piece between the lockset and surrounding framework.
Another embodiment includes a latch bolt retractor and latch bolt mounted in a latching compartment in the housing and coupled to a throw on the cylindrical lockset when the lockset is installed.
A method for installing and removing such lockset is also provided herein.